


[PODFIC] More Worthy Than Believed

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Tony, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mjolnir likes Tony, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Steve can be an idiot, Tony Feels, Tony is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Author's Text: "Nobody expects Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, to be worthy of wielding Mjolnir, least of all Tony Stark himself. Mjolnir has its own ideas of who's worthy or not."</p><p>Mine: Tony, being a BAMF</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] More Worthy Than Believed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Worthy Than Believed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606692) by [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre). 



This is a recording of another BAMF Tony Stark fic - apparently I have a weakness for those...

Originally read off the Avengerkink site, so please excuse any slight deviations from the AO3 text - I don't think there's much variation other than the author's notes.

Size: 26MB

Length:28 minutes

Format: MP3

Podfic direct Link: [More Worthy Than Believed](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/f01xac)

Streaming:  


Text: [More Worthy Than Believed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/606692)

Music is "Don't Let it Show" by Alan Parsons Project


End file.
